Set the Fire to the Third Bar
by abbytemple
Summary: Anna is a normal 18 year old starting at a new college. But when she bumps into Elsa, her whole world seems to turn around. But when something hurts Anna, can her new friendship, or something greater than that, with Elsa survive? Elsanna. Song does not belong to me, and has nothing to do with the story. I don't own Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen**.

**Elsanna fanfic, if don't like don't read**.

**Elsa's POV**

"Oh no, not again," I was fed up. I was late for class again. I hurried as fast as I could and threw on a blue t- shirt, circle skirt and black flats. I brushed my hair, putting it into my usual side braid. I had obviously brushed my teeth while running to get my schoolbag and books. I put my toothbrush back in the bathroom and finally ran out the door.

I wasn't as late as I thought. By the time I got there, the bells had not rung yet. I had a chance to sit down and relax before class.

Suddenly, I saw a girl I had never seen before, fall and drop all her books, sigh, then bend down to pick up the papers that had fallen out. Being me, I went over to her to help.

"I'm Elsa," I told her while I picked up some of her papers and handed them to her.

"I'm Anna," she replied with a smile. We gathered the rest of her things and stood up awkwardly.

"So, are you new here?" I asked curiously. I picked up my bag and Anna and I walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, everyone's been looking at me, it's kind of embarrassing" she tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. I had to think, her braids were kind of cute._ Wait, what?_

"Have you met anyone yet?" I think I was creeping her out with all the questions.

"Nope, you're the first I've met," Anna blushed like she was embarrassed because of that.

"Oh," I laughed.

"How old are you?" Anna asked. She looked a little younger than me.

"I'm 21, how old are you?" I asked even though it didn't really matter.

"I'm 18, just starting out here. Like that isn't obvious," Anna shrugged and threw her hands up. I laughed. The bell rang and we started to go to class.

"Oh wait, do you know where you're going?!" I yelled to her. Anna spun around and nodded.

"Thank you," she waved goodbye, and I waved back.

That was an unexpected morning. A good one though. It's weird to think, but she was kind of cute.

The rest of the morning was boring, as usual. When it was time for me to go home, I saw Anna outside by herself. Being me again, I couldn't fight the urge to go talk to her.

"Hi, Anna," I approached her with an awkward wave and a smile.

"Oh. hey Elsa," she seemed sad. I guessed she had a bad first day.

"What happened, what's wrong?" I maybe could understand why she didn't have the best day.

"I don't think anyone likes me, no matter how hard I try to be friendly," Now she looked even sadder than before.

"I like you," I said cheerfully. It was true, I did like Anna. Maybe more than I was supposed to._ Shut up Elsa, you just met her today. Conceal don't feel._ Anna smiled at my comment.

"Want to walk home with me?" Anna asked shyly. I just smiled and nodded. "I don't live far, just around the block," she pointed out.

"Oh, I do, too," I said as we started walking.

"So, do you know any people around here?" Anna asked curiously.

"I only know the bad people, besides that I don't know anyone else. I don't have friends," I stated honestly. I did know some of the people that no one should mess with. That's why I avoid them.

"Who is bad?" Anna questioned.

"Well, it's a good idea to stay away from Hans. Everyone calls him by his last name," I warned. Hans wasn't a good person to be around because he hurt a lot of people. I didn't tell Anna that though. I didn't want to scare her.

"Why do people call him by his last name?" Anna asked yet another question, looking up at me with sparking eyes.

"I'm not really sure, that's just what everyone calls him I guess," I didn't know much about Hans.

"Maybe Hans doesn't have a name?" Anna shrugged. I laughed. "That's my place," she pointed to a small, cute, green house at the end of the street.

"Oh, I live a little further down on the next street," I pointed to the next street ahead.

"Come on!" Anna ran up to her front door and I followed. I had no idea where this was going, I just had to go with it and find out. The inside of Anna's house was very calm and full of earth tones. I shivered, and it wasn't because I was cold, I was never cold. I was nervous, but I felt OK.

I was starting to think I had actual feelings for Anna. As a best friend, soul mate, a lover.

**Abbytemple: until next time! Sorry it may seem very rushed. Let me know what you think!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late updates guys! Well, I'm back so here you go!**

**Elsa's POV**

During the next few days, I learned that Anna was the sweetest person I've ever met. We shared a lot of laughs, secrets, and junk. It was fun finally having a best friend. Anna even invited me over for a sleepover, just me and her.

"Truth or Dare?!" Anna asked me the night of the sleepover.

"Uhh…truth," I laughed.

"You're no fun!" Anna joked.

"Thanks!" I rolled my eyes at her. The conversations that happened between us. Fun.

"Hmm," Anna thought.

"Go on," I waited.

"Have you ever been with a girl?" She asked.

"What do you mean by 'been'?" I wondered aloud.

"Like intercourse, sex," Anna explained.

"Oh, well no then!" I told her.

"How about sex with a boy?" Her never ending questions continued.

"Oh no!" I shook my head.

"Ever dated a girl?" Anna's questions continued.

"Umm," I hesitated.

"So you have!" Anna smiled.

"Well…yeah," I blushed.

"So… are you a lesbian?" Anna wondered aloud.

"Yeah," I whispered and blushed even harder. Anna hugged me tight.

"Uhh…me too, that's why I asked you those really weird questions that made no sense, I wanted to tell you my secret but now it's not much of a secret," Anna blushed.

"So have you ever dated a girl or do you just like girls and haven't dated one yet?" I asked, getting a little more comfortable with the situation.

"Never dated one…yet, so what was her name?" Anna wondered.

"Madelyn, or Maddy for short," I told her.

"Pretty name, what was she like?" Anna's questions continued.

"Oh, uh, she was very sweet, kind, and different which I like!" I realized I sounded overly excited talking about her, but she was gone.

**Sorry, cliffhanger! He he he. I'm evil! I was bored and I liked that ending. Hope you like it too.**

**Let me know! Review!**

**abbytemple**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guess who's still alive! Me. Sorry for the delay, I could name 1,001 excuses but I won't. Let's hear Elsa's thoughts on Maddy in the story.**

**Elsa's POV**

I woke up in Anna's bed and instantly remembered that I told her about Maddy…uh Madelyn. I regretted it a lot, way more than I thought I would. Maddy was an ex-girlfriend I had in school. We started dated when I was 14 and she was 13. Young, we were but we didn't care and we were each other's first love. Deal with it. Nothing wrong with being a lesbian at 13 or 14 years old.

Anyway, Maddy was in a few of my classes. I met her in the 7th grade, and 8th and 9th and 10th. Which was the time period we were together. We thought it would last forever but… it didn't.

One of the things I remember was that Maddy was beautiful. Long, blonde, wavy hair that she always wore in a ponytail. Her dark brown eyes shined like the stars.

The summer before junior year Maddy left me for another girl who lived in a different country. Which was also her way of telling me she was moving to England. She left the day after with no last goodbye. I was broken.

**Hey I finally didn't end in any type of cliffhanger I think. Ask me any questions about the story, or even myself. I like answering questions ok. Anyone else like that. Ok now I gotta go put on a play! Yay?**

**abbytemple**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have way too many songs stuck in my head. I cannot get them out of my head! This sucks. A lot. I'm going on vacation so I may not be able to get another chapter on for a week. I will be uploading way faster now cause before I thought there was something weird with my computer but there wasn't so yay.**

**Elsa's POV**

I woke up to the sound of an alarm, but not my alarm. I turned around to see Anna next to me. Oh right, I slept over.

"Shut the alarm," Anna said softly.

"You mean, turn it off?" I corrected.

"Yeah whatever," Anna slowly fell asleep again. I turned it off and closed my eyes again to sleep. I had trouble because I never fall asleep again after I shut my alarm off in the morning. We both didn't have classes today so it didn't really matter anyway.

I had a secret. I have a secret. I have a secret I'm keeping from Anna and I feel guilty. I wish I had never told her anything about Maddy. It's just come back to haunt me. I'm obviously over Maddy, but the one reason I keep thinking about her, is because the next day she started going to our school. I have no choice but to see her again.

**I promise that next time I will have a better chapter uploaded. I'm going on a vacation tomorrow and I wanted to get something up. See ya!**

**abbytemple**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry! *cries* I'll try to update more.**

**Elsa's POV**

I tried to get ready as fast as I can to get to school. I would just text Anna once I got to school because I let her sleep in.

I couldn't believe why I had to go to school early on a Friday. I didn't want to believe it but I had to. I walked into the school greeting a few teachers I was familiar with. Slowly, I walked into the principal's office and butterflies were in my stomach. I was so nervous. I was so scared and I had no reason to be and I didn't know why I even was scared in the first place. I turned to see the principal in her chair, looking at me with a big smile on her face. Then in one of the chairs in front of her desk, was my living nightmare.

"Hey Elsa, long time no see!" She said happily.

"Uh…hi Maddy," I stuttered.

**I know this was a short chapter but I will try to update soon. Reviews? Please? I could really use then right now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! I'm also sick so, sorry if this is bad.**

**Elsa's POV**

It took me a little bit to snap back to reality.

"Elsa, will you please sit down?" Mrs Parker asked me. I quickly nodded and sat down in the chair besides Maddy.

"Nice to see you again," Maddy smiled at me.

"Yeah, you too," I said without looking up from playing with my hands. This was torture for me. I couldn't believe this was actually happening to me. She found me, again. All I wanted to do was slap her across the face and go home and go back to sleep. But I couldn't do that.

"Now Elsa, I want you to make sure Maddy gets to her classes, go give her a tour of the school please!" Mrs Parker told me. I nodded, I didn't want to but I had no choice.

"Come on," I walked Maddy out the door and into the hallway. She was quiet for some time.

"How have you been?" Maddy blurted out. I was not expecting her to ask me anything.

"I'm ok…uh, how are you?" I asked back, trying to act like everything that was happening was normal. It wasn't normal.

"Great!" Maddy said excitedly. She was still as bubbly as I remembered. I showed her the science, math, and history classrooms. I could feel her staring at me, I wasn't sure why but it started to creep me out. I continued to show her around, even though it was the last thing I would want next to dying.

**Maddy's POV**

Well, well, well. Here we are, alone again. This so reminds me of when we were younger. I wish we could go back to those times that are now sadly in the past. Maybe, just maybe, I could turn things around here. Elsa seems uncomfortable around me and maybe I could convince her that she doesn't need to be afraid of me anymore. This is a new year so, I'm really gonna mess things up this time!

**Yeah, she's gonna mess things up alright! What do you think she's gonna do? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm actually alive. Sorry about the delay, been working on Fanfics. Sorry if this seems rushed.  
**

**Anna's POV**

Oh great. I woke up late as usual, glad I didn't have school that day. I wondered where my new friend Elsa was, so I decided to text her. At…10 o'clock in the morning. Not that late right?

Me: Hi Elsa! Good morning! Where are you? What are you up to today?

Elsa: Nothing really. I'm at my place. Can you please come over? I have someone I want you to meet. I'm on trouble.

Me: Ok be right there.

Elsa: Ok

In trouble? What kind of trouble could she possibly have been in? She was Elsa after all, she was never in any kind of trouble. I brushed my hair and put them into two braids, threw on skinny jeans, a green top, and boots, then ran out the door not forgetting to brush my teeth too. As I walked to Elsa's, I kept wondering. What trouble? Who did she want me to meet? I really hoped it wasn't a girlfriend. So I walked up slowly to her small, little, cute house. Hands shaking, I raised my hand to ring the doorbell, but before I could Elsa opened the door with a panicked look on her face.

"What's the matter?" I asked letting her pull me inside.

"This," Elsa pulled me to her living area and cleared her throat.

"Hello," I saw a girl standing in the middle of the room with a small smile on her face. Something didn't look right about her. I could just feel it.

"Hello there," the girl answered, looking me up and down.

"Anna, this is Maddy, my ex-girlfriend," Elsa said nervously. I looked at her.

"Oh," I looked back at this Maddy. She was pretty, but weird.

"She's also Han's cousin," Elsa whispered. Ok, that was crossing the line.

**I'm a horrible person. I really should update more. I've been busy with other fics. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Here you go.**

**Anna's POV**

"You ok?" I asked the next day, after the whole Maddy thing kind of settled in my head.

"Yeah, you?" Elsa asked me as casually as she could at the time.

"Fine," I didn't know what to say, for the first time in my life.

"You sure?" Elsa asked me, making sure she got the answer she wanted.

"I meant, yeah, I guess," I stumbled on my words, as I always do when I'm nervous.

"You guess?" Elsa said slowly, more in question form.

"Ha ha," I nervously laughed, not wanting anything to get weirder than it already was.

"Can I ask you something?" Elsa stopped to turn to me and smiled, but not how she usually did.

"Yeah, anything," I could feel my mood brighten, as well as my face for a second.

"Wait, we're walking the right way home right?" Elsa turned around, looking at her surroundings.

"Yeah, I'll walk you to your house," I told her, happy that her question was normal.

"Ok, just making sure, can never be too careful," Elsa laughed, more like how she always did.

"See, there it is," I said turning a corner in the middle of nowhere. We walked up to her door laughing about events that happened today while in classes.

"Ok, I'll see you later!" I said turning around from her doorstep.

"Wait," Elsa said before she closed the door.

"What is it?" I asked still smiling from earlier.

"Thank you," she said slowly, as if she was going to say something else first.

"No problem," I smiled before we said our goodbyes and I started to leave.

**Elsa'a POV**

Why? Why me? Why didn't I do it? I'm always like that. So stupid.

**I know that right now everyone hates me right? Please review!**


End file.
